Alpha
by Ronnie R15
Summary: Probably going to be my most horrible/evil story ever. I guess you can think of it as a Grubbs X Bec story but it involves rape. This is your only warning so don't complaining about what happens. It is a oneshot.


This is my most horrible story ever. I made this story out of boredom, to make more of The Demonatestories, to do a GrubbsXBec story and to see if I can write any good non-humor stories. So please no bitching about what I'm having happen to the characters. Please review.

* * *

I was alone, with no one but the red haired Bec and my werewolves. Bec was standing away looking up at the stars, wary of the werewolves. The werewolves on the other hand were growling and barking at me and though I they have now real language, the still got the message across.

"They want a Alpha Female." I thought understanding perfectly.

The more I thought about it the more sense it made most pack hunting animals are ruled by a alpha male and female. Then with that thought came the one of a mate, which is what the male and female alpha are to each other. I then shook head at the though I will not take a werewolf as a mate, they're nothing more then animals and besides the only ones I have in my group are male.

With the thought still in my head, I then heard the voice of the Kah-Gash in my head. "Do what you need to do." The werewolf within me also showed its agreement in its own way.

"How am I suppose to do that?" I asked. "It's not like I can just ask some girl to be the alpha female of a pack of werewolves and even if I could who?"

The Kah-Gash then went quiet, possibility thinking before saying. "Bec?"

"What?" I though.

"Yes, I think that's a good idea." The Kah-Gash said to itself. "Not only is she involved in this war, she's been with your werewolves for so long they actually consider her as one of them."

"I don't think she go for it!" I yelled at the Kah-Gash.

"Why not? Your both at a appropriate age to reproduce." It asked.

"What!" I yelled shocked. "I don't know what it's like for you and demons but it doesn't work that way with us!"

"Then how does it work?" The Kah-Gash asked sounding angry.

"Well for one thing we need to at least like each other!" I stated.

"Love isn't required for this." The Kah-Gash said a little smug. "And besides you all ready like Bec."

"Why are we even talking about this?" I yelled, ignoring what it said about me. "This isn't relevant to anything we're doing!"

The Kah-Gash then simply said. "The werewolves are losing their patience for you."

"What do you mean?" I asked suddenly confused. "They look fine to me."

"They only tolerate you because you feed them." It continued. "But now you're going against their own nature, your nature and they are starting to notice that there's little benefit to having you around."

"What do they have to lose?" I asked trying to defend my self and protect Bec.

"Their lives for one and they know that having a alpha female can make things easier for them." My Kah-Gash said.

"But, but…" I said not knowing how to respond.

"Enough of this!" The Kah-Gash yelled. "If you won't do this I have someone how will!" As it said this I could feel the werewolf within me getting excited.

Getting the picture I then yelled. "Like hell I will!" Before I feel an odd sensation in my head before my vision failed.

"But don't worry you'll still have some control." The Kah-Gash said sounding sorry for what it's doing.

When my vision returned it was as if I was reborn. My mind felt so different. It's as if the werewolf and myself became one but this time it was with the mind not the body. I felt pissed, hungry and also lust. It was then I noticed Bec standing in front of me with a face filled with concern.

"Grubbs are you okay?" Bec asked worried.

I then knocked her over and as she fell to the ground, I pounced. She tried to get up but I pinned her to the ground, careful not to cut her with my claws. She then began to scream not knowing what's going on and probably thinking I'm going to eat her. I then sensed her absorbing my memories.

She then looked at me in bewilderment. "Fight it Grubbs…" She was then cut off when our lips met.

I then released one of her arms for I was still about to hold her down with my own weight and my other arm. I then used my now free arm to tear off her clothing and then my own. I then released her lips and began to lick the side of her neck, enjoying the taste.

Now weeping Bec said. "Grubbs please stop…" Then to my surprise moaned.

My werewolf side was pleased by this and then released her arms and began to rub the red heads breasts. By doing this I then gained more moans from Bec who then stopped struggling, finally realizing how hopeless it was to fight me. Since she can't kill me because Death would then get the Kah-Gash from me. Bec still crying cummed and I then decided she was ready.

Bec knowing what was going to happen then pleaded one last time. "Please Grubbs, please!" She shouts as I began to enter her.

I then started to pull myself in and out repeatedly while Bec fought more violently, till I got to a barrier. Bec then braced herself. I then broke through it and released my seed into her. I didn't stop till Bec's stomach began to swell from it all.

"It is done!" I heard the Kah-Gash say sadly and I could feel the werewolf leaving my mind.

Knowing what happened from absorbing my memories, Bec looking up at me sadly. "I'm sorry." I said not knowing what to say.

"Not your fault." She said before falling asleep exhausted after what I did to her.

I then got off of her mortified from what I did. I then covered her with one of our blankets and placed next to her, her clothes put back together by my magic. I then stood watch near by ignoring the now happier werewolves. I then waited for Bec to wake up so she can ether punish or forgive me.

* * *

Remember no bitching and please review.


End file.
